Together Again
by xxnewslangxx
Summary: Sakura and Naruto don't speak to each other anymore, they have drifted apart, and Sakura is fed up with it. Now they are on the same team once again, but have they grown too far apart?
1. Chapter 1

Together Again...

Do you notice when you don't talk to somebody that you were close with for a long time it's harder to strike up conversation with them than a casual acquaintance? With the casual acquaintance is easy to talk to, you ask simple questions and get simple answers. But that person you used to hold dear, it's impossible. You already know their deepest darkest secrets, their dreams, and most importantly what they think of you. So there is just awkward silence. You can't act as if the past few years didn't happen, and you were both there so you don't want to talk about the past few years either. You just stare and stare into his blue eyes and see he hates you, that his dreams are gone, he is empty, petty, and cynical. You wonder how much the rest of his face has changed, but you will probably never know since he is always wearing that infernal ANBU mask. You want to take his mask off and touch his face, and beg for forgiveness. You want to hold him and never let him go. But, no, he will turn to leave and you'll let him, just like all the other times when you passed by each other outside the Hokage's office.

Then as if it had moved on its own, Sakura's arm reached out and her hand seemed to be in on to the arms plan, because it grabbed his hand. Then when he swivels his head around to look at her, her neck betrays her as well, and movers her head to look at him. They stare, and stare. He then breaks the silence they have held for 3 long years.

"What do you want Haruno-san?" His voice is brutally mono-tone. There is no cheerfulness, no immaturity, and worst of all there is no _Sakura-chan._

She doesn't know how to answer his question. What does she want? She thought she knew at one point. She wanted to be a kunoichi, she wanted to marry Sasuke-kun, and she wanted to live happily ever after. But then, all of a sudden, there was no more Sasuke-kun, he had left her, betrayed the village. Naruto, he had been there, she asked him to bring back Sasuke, bring back what she wanted. He had failed, she then began to search with him, and together they could do it, right? Still they failed, and as she grew closer to Naruto she began to become confused. She would catch herself wanting new things, wanting Naruto, wanting to be by his side as he had been by hers. She wanted to defeat Akutski so that he could be safe, she wanted him for herself. Then, when the time came to choose between the two paths, she chose wrong.

"Haruno-san?" That damn Haruno-san again.

"Naruto" was that all she could say? She didn't exactly plan this conversation, even though she had rehearsed her apology thousands of times, she was completely lost.

"Yes Haru-"

"Stop calling me that!" She didn't mean to yell like that, but it just seemed to happen. He wasn't startled, and he still hadn't moved since she grabbed his hand. "Can we talk someplace?" That seemed like a good start.

"No." Well maybe not such a good start. "I am tired, I am going home."

"Well, I'll walk you then." She wasn't going to have this be the last things they said to each other in their lives. He remained still, his eyes blank, un-readable. But then they wavered, he took his hand out of hers, and her hand felt extremely cold.

"Fine." It was barely audible but it was there non-the-less. He began to leave and she quickly caught up to be at his side.

* * *

They walked silently through the streets. It was early in the afternoon, the sun was high in the sky and peeking through the leaves of the trees lining the streets over their heads. The weather was fair, a nice warm day. They could hear the markets busy with mothers and wives buying the groceries for tonight's dinner a few blocks over. If one was to see them strolling together they would think nothing of it. The Hokage's assistant and an ANBU walking together. They seemed to fit somehow.

A few Ninja sitting in a BBQ restaurant across the street saw the two walking together and were perplexed. The gossip moved her honey blonde bangs to the side to get a clearer look. The fat one was busy piling food off the grill into his mouth but starred out of the corner of his eye at the odd pair walking down the street. The genius was the one that seemed most interested. He had not seen this move coming for a few more years, he had predicted that one day they would set aside their problems enough to at least talk to one another. But he was off on the time frame, and he wondered what exactly was going on. The three of them watched the two walk by and promptly paid and went off to find a certain six ninja.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what was happening, they just kept walking, he had a deliberate pace. He wasn't even acknowledging her, he seemed as if this was the same walk he took every time he headed home from a debriefing with the Hokage. She was afraid to be the first to talk again, but he seemed as if he didn't care if this was going to turn into any kind of conversation.

"So, do you live in the same apartment?"

"Yes" Well that was a lame attempt to begin the conversation she wanted to have for the past 3 years, she chided herself.

They remained silent for the rest of the walk, she had no idea what to say, and it didn't seem that he was going to start any sort of exchange of words. They walked the dirt streets of their home town, and came to his door. He put the key in the doorknob and began to turn it. Then he stopped, sighed and looked at the girl that had accompanied him home.

"Would you like to come in?" He was still mono-tone, but at least he didn't call her Haruno-san.

"Sure" she replied. He continued to open the door and they stepped inside.

His place was different than she remembered, it was simple still but it was much cleaner. She stood in the living room, somewhat afraid to leave the place where she stood. He walked in and began to take his armor off. The chest plate followed by the gauntlets then the shin protectors. He threw them carelessly on the floor by a couple of other objects that seemed to be his Jonin vest and forehead protector. Then he moved his hand to his mask. He held it there for what seemed like an eternity, she wanted to see his face, but he seemed unsure of what to do. Then slowly, very slowly his hand came down with the mask in it. His hair had grown, it was still golden but not the vibrant color she knew before, it was dull and plain. His hairs came down into his eyes, and around his face shadowing his features, but she did see the whiskers. The six lines that marked him, made him stand out. It was Naruto all-right. He then looked at her and threw the mask into the pile of his other things, he was just left in his black ANBU tank-top and baggy black pants. He then walked over to a bench under a window and sat down to look outside.

She slowly moved around the room inspecting things, he had nothing that she could really look at though, blank walls, blank table. She then looked at his pile of ninja belongings and picked it up, she then sat down on his couch and began to place his ANBU armor in the table, followed by his Jonin vest, then his Hite-ate, and finally his mask, it was a fox, beautifully carved, and painted red. She looked down at her handy work. If you put a glass cover over his coffee table it would look like a fancy display case. The she looked up and on a dusty shelf way up high she saw an item that surprised her.

It was the picture of team seven they all had a copy of. She stood up and made a b-line for it. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She picked it up and wiped the glass. She softly smiled at the three boys and herself. The ill tempered rivals, their famous Sensei, and herself.

"We, made one lousy team didn't we." he said from his seat under the window.

"Lousy?" She asked a little irritated. "We were the best, we were the next Sannin, and everyone said we were the best three of our generation." She proclaimed boastfully.

"Yes, each of us became exceptional ninja, but after the team disbanded." He was right, she looked back down at the frame. They split up and was each taught by one of the original Sannin.

She looked back at him, his attention was back outside the window. Her eyes came to his left shoulder. The ANBU tattoo, the symbol given to the village's elite ninja entrusted as the personal bodyguard of the Hokage. A few of her friends that also were in the black ops gave her tid-bits about how he was doing, Neji, Kiba, and Shino. The others had become Jonin instructors while she and Ino headed up the medical corps. They were heralded as the greatest generation in Konoha history, the 11 that saved Konoha in the great war. The 11 that could not be stopped. But they had fallen apart. Barely seeing each other. And he was the one she never spoke to. She sighed at the state of the fabled 11.

"I miss you." It was sudden, it was impulsive, it was completely unlike her, but it had to be said. He didn't move, "Did you hear me?" She was becoming more and more angry, why couldn't he just accept her apology and everything could go back to the way it was.

"I think you should leave." This just made her more irate.

"No, we can't just not talk to each other, pretend we don't know each other!" She felt her cheeks become wet with hot salty tears. "We were a team, we were comrades, we were-"

"We were what?!" He was suddenly standing, yelling, shaking. "You were my love, and I was just your tool." He moved half a step towards her, then stopped himself. He clenched his fists, and continued "You just wanted him back so you used me, made me feel things, made me believe that…"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like?!" He roared back.

"I-"

"Left me to die!" She had no response, her voice was gone, and he had become a blurry image through her tears. He was quiet now, he took a deep breath and all of a sudden he was the blank faced, apathetic ANBU operative once again.

He walked to the bedroom and shut the door. She wiped the tears from her face the best she could and waited for him to come out again. She waited almost an hour when she realized that he was never coming back, the Naruto she knew had just walked out of her life forever. She silently left, all that was left was the picture of a team long disbanded, and an organized table of armor.

* * *

The 9 ninja were together, excited to see the two comrades that hadn't talked to each other in 3 years, they joked, they smiled they were ready to be one big family again, together again.

Then they saw a solemn pink haired medic walk down the street right by them. She looked, sad, distraught, she didn't even see the large group of her friends through her teary eyes. Then a realization hit the 9 at the same moment. They stood for a while just staring off into space. Then they began to leave, splintering off. They would never be whole again, they would never be a group again, and they would never be truly together again.


	2. Chapter 2

She was one of the great Sannin, She was the greatest Medic-nin in the world, She was The Fifth Hokage. She shouldn't have to deal with stuff like this. Her pink haired apprentice and her adoptive grandson were standing in her office and the tension was palpable. Usually when they stood in the same room it was just an uncomfortable silence, Sakura would steal glances at the ANBU and he would look solemn. But no she was the melancholy one and he was clearly on edge, his back was stiff, arms crossed, demeanor cold. She had hoped that the decision she made today would help these two's situation, but it seems like something happened yesterday, damn. Well she might as well get this over with.

"I have called you both here for a little announcement." He was paying attention but Sakura still seemed a little out of it. "Naruto, I am making you a Captain."

His arms dropped to his sides and his head tilted a little bit to the side, Tsunade could tell he was grinning under his mask. No matter how much he tried to hide it, every step towards the position of Hokage made him exstatic. Sakura suddenly came back to reality and looked over at Naruto. Tsunade smiled, she was proud of him, he had come along way since he challenged her to a street fight. Naruto had grown into the best Konoha had to offer, maybe the whole ninja world. He was somewhat of a hero due to his actions in the last war, even the local population was coming around to him, but he just wasn't as vibrant as he used to be, he had been so melancholy over the past few years, and he and Sakura completely stopped talking to one another. Nobody exactly knew why either, she had asked the rest of their comrades but it was no help at all. None of the other 11 had any clues to the reason for Naruto and Sakura's falling out.

"You will have a week to name the 3 ANBU operatives you want on your team." She began to shuffle papers on her overflowing desk, looking for the forms he would have to fill out requesting his team.

"Hyuuga Neji, Inuzaka Kiba, Aburame Shino." She looked back up at him, she should have known he would pick them, they were the three he trusted the most in ANBU.

"Ok, consider it done, as for your medic..." she looked over to Sakura, she went wide eyed, and stiff.

"No." She looked back at him, he was not happy, but Tsunade was in no mood to argue.

"This decision is not negotiable." She replied, eyes closed hands folded in front of her face.

"What about Shizune-neechan." He wasn't about to give up easily, she sighed, he never did.

"She is running the Hospital."

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"She has a Genin team." He just grumbled, Tsunade smirked, Naruto didn't know the names of any of the other medic-nins in the village. Not making coversation while he was being mended in the hospitol these past 3 years had come back to bite him, Tsunade had won.

"Have my team meet at training ground 6 at 10 am tomorrow." He said quickly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage then turned to the other person left in the room. Tsunade studied her apprentice. Sakura was one of the best medics around, she had become well known after she defeated Sasori, and then her involvement in the destruction of the rest of Akatsuki. The Konoha 11 were all well known, they had taken on Akatsuki and won. Sakura had surpassed Shizune and Ino would never catch her, she was her greatest pupil, but right now Sakura didn't look like the proud young woman she was used to seeing. She was looking at her feet, hands in her lap. Tsunade was about to ask the question that had plagued everyone around the remaining members of Team 7, what happened between you two? But then suddenly Sakura stood from her chair, bowed, and left.

Tsunade opened her desk drawer and removed the sake bottle that she hid there. She was upset that the two were on such bad terms. She looked over to the one picture on her desk. It was a picture of her Genin team. She looked at the white haired boy and wished he was there. He would know what to do with Naruto, Jiraiya had a way of getting people to open up and change their minds. She missed him, she remembered when that little toad came to her that fateful day, she knew he was dead, and she was alone. Naruto had gone on to avenge his mentor's death and defeat Pein as well as most of Akatsuki.

But now Naruto was not the same person, and she wondered what Jiraiya would think of how he turned out in Tsunade's care. She imagined he would be disappointed. She continued to drink for some time, dwelling on her past, her mistakes. She wondered what her life would be like of she had stayed with Jiraiya, she wondered what it would be like if she had saved Dan. She cried. She then put the sake away and as the sun went down and the day ended she sent messengers to Naruto's new team telling them where to be in the morning. Then proceeded to try and find a mission to give them. Such was the lonely life of The Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the next installment, Read and Review!

Neji was surprised to hear he was being reassigned, and to a team with a rookie captain no less. But when he arrived at training ground 6 that morning he was even more surprised to see his new teammates were acquaintances of his. Kiba and Shino would be his teammates. They waited on the last 2 members of his team to arrive, the medic and new captain. Was starring of into space while Kiba and Shino talked about how it would be nice to be on the same squad again, and Akamaru barking in agreement. Training ground 6 was a lake so the three had to stand on the water, Neji didn't mind, it felt nice when little waves would lap up over his sandal and cool his toes. The morning mist was beginning to recede and from the placement of the sun Neji guessed it was about time for his captain to show and as the thought passed threw his head he spotted a figure at the end of the lake.

* * *

Naruto was right on time, his team waiting, he had seen Sakura on the way over and instructed her that she would not be necessary at this meeting, the crestfallen look on her face while he told her was worth it. Naruto began to walk out to the three on the water.

They had already noticed him and were now silent standing at attention, or in Kiba's case mounted. They looked quite formidable, Neji in his blue hawk mask, Kiba atop Akamaru in his grey dogs mask, and Shino in his green ape mask. Naruto smirked, he was going to have some fun.

* * *

Neji soon saw that it was Naruto who was walking towards them, the red fox of the ANBU. Naruto the ANBU captain, seemed funny that when they were kids Neji thought of him as a nobody with no future, but a loss in his first Chunin exams had taught him different, then time and again Naruto proved himself, in the war, the Akatsuki fights, and every other time he had seen Naruto fight for the village and his friends.

"Naruto?" Kiba yelled breaking the silence.

"You got it dog boy, and it's Captain Naruto to you" Naruto said in a jovial voice.

"Ha-ha, never in my life would I have seen this coming." Came Kiba's response.

"Congratulations Naruto" Neji greeted, Shino remained silent but he nodded his head in Naruto's direction. Neji took this as a hello.

"Well," Naruto began, "I was thinking that since we're together again we have a little sparring match." Neji rolled his eyes, leave it to Naruto to act unlike any ANBU captain he had ever had before. Suddenly there was two more Naruto's. He didn't use hand signals Neji noticed, then all three are clones, Neji quietly activated his Byakugan.

"You won't find me Neji." Neji was suddenly brought back to the situation. "I am not in the area."

"How did you know I was looking?"

"I can tell." Naruto said sounding smug.

"I could tell right away you were just a clone." Kiba boasted rubbing Akamaru's hair.

"Clones from so far away?" Shino inquired.

"I am that good bugsy." Naruto said still being a little overconfident in Neji's eyes, he wasn't dealing with just anybody, he was dealing with one of the Konoha 11, an ANBU, and most of all, a Hyuga.

"Well, lets get this started," announced the lead Naruto. Everyone dropped into defensive stances. The entire scene became silent, tranquil, the water was like glass. Then in an instant, it seemed as if the lake was exploding, massive waves sprang off everywhere as the six fighters went at each other.

Neji lost track of the others right away, he had his own Naruto to worry about at the moment. The first attack was a swift kick to Neji's head, Neji blocked with his right forearm easily enough. He returned fire with a left hook which was in turn blocked by Naruto's knee and the two went skidding across the water apart from each other. When their momentum stopped they immediately went back on the offensive at one another again. Naruto had a kunai in his Left hand, Neji didn't even see him draw it, and it was thrown at Neji's head just before the two were about to collide, making Neji dodge and loose his footing as his sandal slipped beneath the surface.

Then, in an instant it was over, Naruto had Neji pinned, one arm behind his back and face in the water. Neji had no idea how Naruto had covered that space in that amount of time, he was 20 feet away then as soon as the kunai was over his shoulder Naruto was on top of him. It was impossible for Naruto to be that fast. Naruto let Neji up, even with his Byakugan activated Naruto had somehow gotten the upper hand with little difficulty. The Neji saw it, the kunai Naruto had thrown was imbedded in a tree a few hundred feet away at the shore of the lake. It had a tag on it Neji had never seen before. He looked at Naruto.

"Family secret," Naruto replied to the un-asked question. Neji was not happy with his performance against Naruto, sure Naruto was good but Neji was completely outclassed a few moments ago. how good had Naruto really gotten? They had fought side by side in the war, but when your allies you don't notice what the other is doing as much as you are fighting you're own opponents.

"How is everyone else fairing?" Neji asked, hoping he was not the first one defeated.

"Kiba is done, off that way," he said waving his hand in a general direction. "But Shino is proving difficult, he's hiding in the trees, oh there he is. Anyway go to the Hokage's office, I'll be waiting." And then he was nothing more than a puff of smoke.

As Neji walked to the Hokage's office he was met up with by Kiba and Shino. All three were a little embarrassed by the way Naruto made quick work of them. Even Kiba was quiet, not wanting to bring up the events that just transpired.

"The medic was not there." Shino simply stated.

Neji hadn't noticed, he forgot that there was another member supposed to be there, perhaps Naruto didn't seem to think it was important for a medic to show up for a quick spar between old friends. Naruto actually seemed quite chipper today, for the past few years he had become more and more morose. Hinata had been quite distraught and asked Neji to investigate. He smiled, even though Hinata had become a respected Jonin instructor her schoolgirl crush had not disappeared, much to the chagrin of Neji's new teammate Kiba.

The three came upon the building soon enough and they were about to enter when Kiba put a hand on Neji's shoulder. Neji turned to the Dog masked Nin.

"See who our medic is, is she hot?" oh god, did Kiba really just ask him that, Neji turned to Shino getting no response. And then back to Kiba who had lifted his mask and winked.

Why not, it was always good to go into a situation knowing as much as possible. Neji activated his Byakugan and searched the rooms of the Hokage tower, there was three people sitting in her office. The Hokage was there, naturally, and Naruto, and…

"You're not going to believe this."

* * *

well a much more upbeat chapter, next time, the mission. what will it be? bum bum bum 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its been a while since i updated, here is the next chapter. read and review please.

* * *

4.

Kiba was alert as he rode Akamaru swiftly through the trees, the nin he was chasing was losing ground, he couldn't keep with Akamaru's pace. Kiba whispered a few things to the bug on his shoulder and it flew off, the rest of his team would be here soon. He stood on Akamaru's back and leapt forward at the nin's back. The nin never knew what hit him. Combined with his own jumping ability and the speed Akamaru was already going Kiba was instantly on the nin, and one kunai to the neck ended his life.

Kiba stood over the nin's body cleaning his blade, Akamaru panting beside him. He then bent down and began rummaging through the nin's things. Some weapons, a copy of ichi ichi paradise, some scrolls, one with a seal, which was what they were looking for, a correspondence between the Rock and the Rain. Then as he emptied the dead nin's pouch a picture fell out. It was of a young woman holding a baby, Kiba slowly picked it up and turned it over in his hands. The back read "good luck on your mission darling, your son and I await your return" Kiba sighed. He hated when nin had personal effects on them when he killed them, it was easier to be detached when killing another human being. Somewhere out there a woman was widowed and a boy was fatherless because of him. Kiba didn't even notice his team arrive, he just kept looking at the baby's face and thinking about how his father never came home from a mission, it wasn't an uncommon thing in a town of ninja. Luckily he had his mother and older sister.

"Good job Kiba" Naruto said bringing Kiba out of his thoughts. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah." Kiba said absent mindedly tossing the scroll to his captain.

Naruto made quick work of the seal and began to read the scroll. It still dumbfounded Kiba at how strong Naruto had become. He was probably the most accomplished Konoha-nin around, and was on the fast track to being Hokage. Soon all the major houses would have an ally of Naruto at its head. The counsel would be made up of his comrades and he would be chosen to succeed Tsunade. Kiba was confident that Naruto would be great as Hokage, even though they had had only a few missions as an ANBU team he had seen Naruto do great things. He also had seen him be an ass, Kiba scrunched his face under his mask at Naruto, Naruto had made Sakura feel small every time he had a chance, and the usually fiery kunoichi had just stood there and taken it every time, he imagined her sad face though beneath her new mask, a cat with black markings. She he had half expected her to choose a pink mask but she had told him it "was too unprofessional".

"We are heading back in the morning, Shino dispose of the body, then set up a perimeter around the site with your insects, Kiba you and Akamaru take a rest, Sakura make the camp, Neji you're with me. We'll take a patrol of the area." and with that he and Neji we gone in a flash and Kiba laid down using Akamaru as a backrest and Shino's insects began eating the body. Kiba always thought it was a terrible way for a nin to go but the lack of a body as evidence was always good for the team. Kiba lifted his mask and turned his attention back to the picture.

"It's not good to dwell on stuff like that." Kiba turned his head to see Sakura standing next to him.

"Yeah well, it's hard not to." She lifted her mask and gave him an understanding smile.

"So," he began slowly watching her set up the camp, "why do you take that shit from Naruto all the time?"

"He's the captain." She said plainly.

"Yeah but the Sakura I know would punch him in the face for talking to her like that." He chuckled. "even if he were Hokage."

"Well it seems like he will be soon enough." Sakura replied.

"Yup, he is going to have all the clans behind him soon, Hana-neechan will be in charge on the Inuzaka, Shikamaru the Nara, Ino the Yamanaka, and Hinata…" He trailed off and had a small smile. He was still in love with her, but she still only had eyes for Naruto.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" He was startled and looked up at Sakura standing before him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said indignantly and lowered his mask. She sat next to him against Akamaru and lifted his mask back up.

"I hate when you guys wear those things."

"You wear one too." He replied. She sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. The stars would come out soon. "I know you don't like the ANBU, why did you agree to join?" He asked.

"Tsunade-sama asked me too."

"It's more than that."

"Drop it."

"Geez," he said putting his hands behind his head. "Didn't have to bite my head off." She got up and began to walk back to finish setting up camp. "What's up between you two? I mean we all have our own theories but none of us really know." She stopped and became rigid. Then she loosened up again and began to walk again. Kiba sighed and closed his eyes, then felt Shino sit down where Sakura had just been.

"I have had the same conversation with her. It never goes anywhere." Kiba opened up one eye and looked at his lifelong teammate.

"You actually talked to somebody?" He joked and Shino crossed his arms and began to pout. "man you are far too uptight." Kiba said as he slapped Shino on the back. But became serious again. "so what do you think really happened?" Shino turned back to Kiba.

"They haven't been the same since they faced off against the last of the Akatsuki and the Uchiha." Shino stated. He then lifted up his mask and turned to Sakura who was busy making the meal. "Somebody turned on the other." Kiba followed Shino's gaze, he sighed, there was no way Naruto would turn on Sakura. But the other way around? He wasn't so sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Naruto

* * *

A lone swordsman walked alone through the mountain passes. Sleeping when he needed, eating when he needed, and always training. He had lived nomadically in this harsh terrain for some while, He had seemed to loose track of the exact length of time. He had met travelers passing by from time to time. He heard news of the world outside his self imposed prison of high altitudes and jagged peaks. Tsunade was still Hokage, Gaara was still Kazekage, and the other villages struggled to keep up with the powerful union of The Leaf and The Sand. He also heard of the Kyuubi container, and how the Jinchuuriki had risen to the top of the ninja world, feared and respected. The lone man smiled to himself. It seemed as if Naruto would realize his dreams, then he frowned as he thought of his unfulfilled goals. The last of the Uchiha walked alone through the mountain passes.

* * *

Naruto silently began his patrol with Neji. He was in no mood for idle talk so he had chosen the stoic Hyuuga as his partner instead of Kiba. But Naruto didn't always have the best luck it seemed.

"Captain-"

"Just Naruto"

"Captain Naruto," The aggravated blonde sighed, Neji continued. "I wish to speak freely."

"Just talk Neji, geez we have known each other since we were 12." Naruto chuckled.

"I believe your treatment of Haruno-san has become unacceptable, you are an ANBU Captain and you should act as such." Whoa, Naruto wasn't expecting that one. He pulled to a stop on the next branch he landed on.

"How so?" He asked incredulously.

"She is a team member, and an accomplished medic, she should be treated as such." Naruto sighed again, he had been getting this kind of talk from Kiba for the past few missions that the team had been on.

"My personal-"

"That's exactly it. This is an ANBU team of the Hidden Village in the Leaves, we are not allowed the luxury of personal feelings." Naruto just starred through the eye holes of his mask into the dark ones of Neji's. He couldn't see them but he felt the stare of those all-seeing eyes.

"I will take your thoughts into consideration." Naruto replied in monotone. "Go back to camp and help her set up if you like, I will continue patrol alone." And then he was gone, not even a puff of smoke, just a flash.

Neji just stood there, wondering how Naruto was able to it, he had been defeated by that same flash when they sparred the first day of them becoming a team, and witnessed Naruto use it to take out many enemies since. But the jutsu was still untraceable, even for the Byakugen. Neji decided to take a slow stroll back to camp instead of running. Just couldn't get why things had turned out between the two like they had. He had his own theory, it was the leading among the 9 outside of the loop. That Sasuke had caused the rift when the three of them had destroyed Akutski. But an outright betrayal of one towards the other didn't seem logical, but the again Sasuke had betrayed them.

He then thought about what Kiba was holding when he and Naruto left. A picture of the dead Nin's family. Kiba seemed distraught about it, Neji didn't know what to think, and his family didn't have such things. He also had no girl waiting at home, he wondered what it would be like to have a family more like a regular civilian and not the Hyuuga. The only one he could see in that way was Hinata. He smiled to himself, his cousin had become strong. She was a good Jonin instructor, as were the others. They all had a team right now he thought, but it seemed as if Shikamru's would become Chuunin soon and he would be given a new cell of three. The kids that got one of the Konoha 11 always seemed to brag that they had the best sensei, and if any of the 6 that were not sensei were seen in the street they would be followed by awe struck children.

Neji finally came upon the camp, Kiba and Shino resting against Akamaru while Sakura began the meal. He took a place beside her and began to help her with the cooking.

* * *

A gang of thieves had just gotten one hell of a score. They had destroyed a noble's caravan and took everything that they could get their hands on, they retreated into the nearby mountains to celebrate. They had a huge fire, a big meal, they divided up the treasure and began looking through it all. They had been on a roll lately, little stood in their way and the best that the Ninja villages threw at them was Chuunin with Gennin support. It was going to be a good summer and then they could take their spoils and go somewhere warm for the winter.

All of a sudden a large bolt of lightning shot through the group. They began to scatter. They were picked off one by one until there was only the leader cowering in the dark.

"You shouldn't be killing and pillaging in my mountains." The voice was cold, no emotion. The bandit was about to soil himself.

"It..It was easy picking, the Ninja have bigger things to worry about." He stammered out. Those eyes, those eyes wouldn't let him be.

"Why?" Sasuke was intrigued, what was this threat that had the Ninja Villages scrambling, he had no new news of the outside world in quite some time.

"The Rock and Rain are planning something, against the Leaf and Sand."

"The Rain are weak, Pein is long gone."

"No, they are growing, and there is a strong warrior in The Rock that is gaining support, he is said to be the only one to best the great Naruto of the Leaf, The last Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." Uchiha Sasuke was leading forces in The Rock and gaining support from the Rain to defeat Naruto? The real Sasuke became very intrigued. He quickly dispatched the bandit leader. And turned towards The Land of Fire, maybe it was time to pay a visit home.

* * *

Sorry its been a while, I thought it was time for Sasuke to join the fun. Review please.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chap, its a little longer than the last few. Sorry for the shortness but i am getting some writers block with this story. So read and review please and start slinging some ideas my way, thanks!

* * *

The young captain continued his patrol alone. He tried to push all of Neji's words out of his mind. He had to focus on the task at hand. His newly formed team had been doing these kinds of missions often. They would be sent to an area with high levels of enemy traffic and they would gather information. The tensions in the ninja world had risen lately. Talks of a great war surfaced here and there, talks of well known Shinobi being on the move. The Hokage wasn't telling him everything, she was keeping him shielded, and all he had to go on were the same rumors everybody else heard.

Naruto soon finished his patrol, there were no threats in the surrounding area. But Neji's outburst was bugging him, the stoic Hyuuga never spoke in such a manner. Maybe he was right though, he was an ANBU Captain, responsible for the safety of Konoha and the Hokage. His feelings toward Sakura were not important while on missions. Thank god Sakura wore a mask because her face still made him weak in the knees. As he walked back into camp he decided that duty came first. Kiba was fingering the edges of the photo the Nin had on him but quickly hid it when he saw Naruto.

"What's the good word?" Kiba asked.

"No threats nearby, though I did leave clones in a perimeter just in case." Naruto then slid his mask up and looked Kiba in the eyes. "You shouldn't dwell on that picture much, his family knew the risks his job held."

"I know, but it just gets to me sometimes. I can't turn the emotions off as well as the rest of you."

"You never could." Said Shino

"Now I'm getting it from you to Shino?" Kiba asked defensively.

"I have trouble with it too Kiba, but I have a duty to the village and the Hokage first." Naruto said, getting Kiba's attention, then looked at Neji. "So I try to keep them in check, for the team." Neji nodded, understanding the last comment was meant more for him.

"So what's the agenda for tomorrow?" Shino asked.

"We return to Konoha, The Hokage will want to see this dispatch, and there is no more activity in this area that we can disrupt." Naruto explained.

"When are we leaving?" Kiba asked, knowing he would not like the answer.

"An hour before sunrise." Naruto stated, Kiba rolled his eyes. "Get over it Kiba, man you're getting as lazy as Shikamaru." Neji and Shino smirked at Naruto's comment.

"That's low Blondie." Kiba said as he sulked against Akamaru.

"Food is ready!" Came Sakura's call and the four young men suddenly had nothing to talk about, food came first.

After the meal as the team readied themselves for sleep and Naruto took first watch. The young captain could feel the presence of his clones, nothing out of the ordinary happening with them. He let his attention and eyes linger to the pink haired beauty sleeping a few feet away. She made his heart catch in his throat, even after all these years, after all they had done to one another. He suddenly found himself next to her, and he was about to reach out and brush her hair back so he could better look at her face. But he recoiled, he shouldn't be doing this, she was… what was she to him?

Was she still the girl he loved? What was her life like now? Who were her friends? Was Ino still her best friend? She was a completely different person than the young girl and then teenager that he fell for. Was she also a completely different person than the young woman that betrayed him? She seemed so remorseful, maybe when this mission was over he would have that talk she wanted.

He then turned his attention to the sealed scroll found on the Nin Kiba had killed. The dispatch between the Rock and Rain had been a simple set of orders and supplies needed to be delivered here and troops moved there. Why the Rock had chosen the Rain as an ally was beyond him. In the years since Peins defeat the Rain had limped along, barely surviving. But Naruto knew better than most that hate could fuel a dying animal into taking its enemy down with it.

The Rock had given the Rain its chance at Konoha and The Sand. Naruto smiled to himself, the Rain must have been awfully upset with him when he killed their "God". But it was the sealed scroll that had Naruto curious. It looked innocent enough at a glance but when Naruto saw the severity of the seal he knew something was up with it.

Training with the best had taught him much. The seal was a difficult one but not impossible. It took him little under and hour to dispatch the seal. He slowly unfurled the scroll. And a name he had not spoken or heard for years, a name that haunted the shadows of his mind. It appeared on the scroll, the words around it melted away. Sasuke…

Naruto instantly woke his team and made them ready to move. He was barking orders and the highly trained ANBU were quick in packing and soon were heading double time back to Konoha.

"What's wrong Naruto?!" Kiba finally questioned. Naruto glanced at Sakura then back to Kiba.

"New information I found in the sealed scroll."

"What was it?" questioned Neji

"Something I need to discuss with The Hokage." Naruto then lowered his head and pushed even harder. His team knew he would say no more and quickened their pace to keep up.

* * *

Sasuke found himself remembering the landmarks around him. He entered a clearing, a large meadow in the middle of the great forest. He was leisurely strolling down a familiar path and getting close to Konoha. He would need a way into the city, but that would be easy enough. He then would have to make his way to the Hokage tower. He needed to know why his name was coming up in a Ninja war. Then he saw a blur coming from the trees about a mile away. Sasuke smirked, he recognized these chakras.

* * *

Naruto had stopped dead in his tracks, Sakura and the others skidded to a halt behind him. What was he doing? All of this commotion and the hard running, and now he was suddenly stopping only a few miles from Konoha.

"Naruto what is it?" Sakura asked but he was looking in the distance. At first she though he was just ignoring like usual but the she saw what he was looking at. A lone figure walking towards them.

"Everyone take cover in the trees." He ordered. But Sakura's feet would not budge, her eyes fixated on the man coming nearer. "Sakura!" She was brought out of her haze by Naruto shouting and shaking her arm. She looked at him his mask was up, his eyes focused on her. "Run."

* * *

Sasuke walked up to the lone man in the clearing. The others scrambled into the trees. He had grown, he was taller, hair longer, matted down by the mask resting on top of his head. ANBU was not what he expected. Sasuke always thought that he would make a great sensei for a young Gennin team. As he came closer he noticed something else, a Captains insignia on his uniform. His old friend had come a long way. Sasuke now stood a few feet from the blonde, he smirked at the serious look the other man was giving him. Seriousness never looked right on that whiskered face.

"Hello, Naruto."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Sasuke and Naruto stood face to face, the two strongest Ninja of their generation, or of any other generation for that matter. Both names feared throughout the world. Sasuke had heard about Naruto's adventures from travelers, he found it funny that the boy that searched for anyone to acknowledge him had the whole world awestruck at the mere mention of his name. Sasuke's eyes moved to the captains insignia that now adorned Naruto's ANBU uniform.

"I see you got promoted." Sasuke began. Naruto began to walk further into the field away from the tree line where his team waited.

"Yes." He replied as Sasuke followed suit and walked beside him.

"You are separating yourself from your team?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk, letting Naruto know he was not unaware of the ANBU in the trees.

"None of them would be useful against you, but I am sensing you are not here for a fight. I find that peculiar since you are aligned with the Rock and preparing for an offensive against Konoha." Sasuke smirked again, it seemed news of him apparently being in the Rock had traveled to the ears of Konoha as well.

"Actually I am on my way to Konoha to find out why it is being said I am aligned with the Rock." Sasuke found the surprise on Naruto's face to be very satisfying. "I would not be surprised if The Hokage stirred this rumor up to end all sympathy that still remained in Konoha."

"She doesn't even know." It was Sasuke's turn to be surprised. "My team just intercepted a communication with your name in it. We had no speculation of you being involved up to this point." Sasuke was now further intrigued, and irritated that his name was being used in such a manner. He owed allegiance to nobody.

"You no longer need to worry about the matter, I am heading to the Rock now to destroy this rumor, I will not accept this disgracing of the Uchiha name."

"You seem to need no trouble in that department, you've screw up your family's name just fine on your own." Naruto said with a sneer. Sasuke gave him a hard look, Naruto gave him one right back.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me Uzumaki?" Sasuke was not going to take this kind of disrespect from a dog like Naruto. All Naruto did was follow orders for his precious Konoha, The Uchiha were beyond such lackey's.

"Last names? Why so formal? Did I upset the self-righteous last Uchiha?" Naruto shot back, his trademark cocky attitude never leaving his voice.

"Hn. You're not worth my time." Sasuke replied tired of the bickering. He looked away off into the distance.

"Sasuke, go back to the mountains." Sasuke looked back at Naruto who was looking away to the tree line where his team waited. He did not think anyone from Konoha knew he was living in the mountains.

"You knew where I was all this time?" He asked still shocked.

"Yes, I have been keeping tabs on you for some time. I inherited Jaraiya's spy network after all." Naruto turned and faced back to Sasuke. "You have been living there in peace, mainly training and meditating. It has been good for you. I can see it. Go home, this is a Konoha matter. I will inform the Hokage that an imposter is using your name to inspire the Rock and Rain against us." Sasuke was shocked to say the least, Naruto had changed, there last encounter was only a few years ago, he had been the same impetuous boy from their childhood. What could have changed him so? Then he remembered Sakura. The last time they met, she was there and…

"How is she?" Sasuke could tell Naruto knew exactly who he was talking about.

"In the trees over there, with Kiba, Shino, and Neji." Sasuke was also surprised Naruto gave the names of his team members and their location so readily.

"So you two are still on the same team? Comrades till the end." Sasuke sighed, he for a split second, wondered how his life would have been.

"Hardly." Sasuke was now tired of this closed book Naruto. He activated his Sharingan.

* * *

They were soon in a dark hallway, leaky pipes lining the walls and ceiling.

"I hate it when you do that." Naruto stated.

"Well I wasn't getting anything from you out there." Sasuke replied. "What is going on with the Rock and Rain, and why are you so angry with Sakura." Sasuke had not said her name out loud in so long. It was strange to hear it from his lips.

"The Rock and the Rain have made and alliance and are making an offensive against Konoha, The sand has agreed to help us in the matter. The Rock is using the anti-Konoha sentiment in the Rain from Pein's defeat to gain favor there. And as for my teams medic, you were their." Sasuke stared at the man his old friend had become. Naruto never hated him and he never hated Naruto, their paths just went separate ways. It took them years to realize this but the both came to the conclusion on their own, it took Naruto much longer than he though. But Naruto loved Sakura. And he would never leave her side, but as they talked Sasuke had been searching Naruto's mind as well. The two never spoke anymore.

"You do not hate her but you no longer speak to her." Sasuke could see Naruto becoming angry. "You love her."

"She chose you and left me to die!" Naruto was now yelling. Sasuke always had the upper hand when Naruto was angry. Naruto got sloppy when he got angry. He could now move through Naruto's mind more freely.

"But you didn't die." Sasuke was close to the information on the Rock he needed from Naruto's mind.

"No thanks to her, I am done being loyal to things that are not loyal back." Sasuke did not miss the obvious swipe at him in the comment. He was going in circles looking for the maps and info on the Rock he would need to attack them. "You won't find it Sasuke." Sasuke froze. Naruto knew he was rummaging through his mind the whole time? How strong had Naruto become? "Sasuke, out."

They were back in the field, sun on their faces. Sasuke giving Naruto a quizzical look.

"Why let me in if you knew you could kick me out at any moment?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiba can hear this far. Shino has a bug on my shoulder. Neji can read lips." Naruto stated.

"Keeping things from your team? Doesn't sound like you." Sasuke was now very suspicious of Naruto, he was the same cocky kid with extraordinary abilities, but something in him was, broken.

"Learned from the best." Naruto shot back. "You want a crack at the Rock?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave a simple nod. "Then you're coming with us."

"Where."

"To Konoha. Team!" In a flash four more bodies were in a circle around Sasuke. "We will be escorting Uchiha Sasuke to Konoha."

* * *

Sakura was in utter shock, they were traveling with Sasuke back to Konoha. What the hell was going on? They seemed to have a whole conversation in a flash. Then he calls them over and gives the last order she thought she would ever hear.

"Kiba point. Shino left. Sakura right. Neji on our six." Naruto ordered. And they began to move. Naruto and Sasuke shoulder to shoulder in the middle of the group. The tension was palpable. The other three might not have the experiences with Sasuke that she and Naruto had, but they were soldiers of Konoha, and Sasuke was a traitor that almost caused the destruction of their home. They were a powder keg running at high speeds through a forest 10 miles from home. This was bad.

"Is this the fastest you can all go?" Oh no, Sakura thought to herself, he had to go and say something.

"We were going slow for you traitor, didn't want to tire you." Kiba was the first to reply.

"We could tie you up and carry you like the criminal you are if you would prefer." Neji added.

"Hokage lap-dogs beat me? Very unlikely." Was Sasuke's return. Sakura did not know what to do, Naruto could hold his own if this broke out into a fight, but the others would go down fast. And she could only heal, not bring back from the dead.

"Quiet, all of you." Came Naruto's authoritative voice. "Especially you." He said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke scoffed but stayed quiet. Something was going on. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be on the same page but Sakura and the others were miles behind. Naruto had read that scroll and they began to rush back to Konoha. Then they run into Sasuke! And now they were taking him back to Konoha? What the hell was going on?!

They soon found themselves walking through the Gates of Konoha. Sasuke looked up at them as the walked through, he seemed to have a huge weight put on his shoulders when he past the threshold into his old home. He looked warily at the people they passed as the walked in. He then looked towards Sakura and she realized she was staring. Their eyes met and he seemed to be questioning her, about what she was not sure. Then he looked to Naruto and she knew exactly what question he was asking.

The guards were in shock, the number one outlaw in the entire Ninja world was walking through the gates with their top ANBU team. They began to whisper, Naruto silenced them and gave strict orders that they were to not report who walked into the gates just now. But it seemed too late, the villagers on the crowded street were beginning to notice the individuals standing in their midst. They were murmuring to one another. That's Naruto, and Oh my god it's the Uchiha.

"Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sakura, you are relieved of duty, go home, I will call for you when I need you." As Sakura was about to protest she saw Naruto's eyes through his mask. He was not in the mood. He was obviously trying to get out of there with as little commotion as possible and her arguing with him was not going to help. She turned to leave, and slowly began to walk through the growing throng. Then in a quiet voice, lower than a whisper she heard him, "I walked him right through those gates, the promise of a lifetime." She quickly turned around to find she was alone in the crowd of chattering people. The rumors of the return of Uchiha Sasuke with the great Uzumaki Naruto had begun to swell and grow.

* * *

Been a while but there it is. Read and Review please.


End file.
